A Potter in the states
by SimplyRV
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that He has a long lost relative. Together with Ginny Weasley, Harry leaves everything behind to set course to the USA to find his long lost sister, Anne Marie Potter. Not knowing if she knows about him, his only hope is his Potters Luck... UP for Adoption..
1. Leaving the fools behind

Harry Potter was through with it. Nobody wrote him, nobody told him what was going on. Not even Ron and Hermione had written one single letter to him. So while he was working in his aunt and uncle's front garden, he didn't see a young red headed girl exiting the door to the house of miss Figg, carrying a large trunk and most peculiar, she had a broom and a sort cloak in her hand. The young girl stood there, looking at the houses in the street. Where she was from, no two houses were the same, just as no two persons were the same. Her name was Ginny Weasley, and like a very few of the world that belonged to the wizarding world, didn't agree with Professor Dumbledore's idea of not informing Harry about the fight against You-Know-Who.

You-Know-Who, The dark lord Voldemort, His name alone sent shivers through the wizarding world. People were terrified that the dark lord of the wizarding world, and had celebrated his defeat at the hands of little Harry Potter fourteen years ago, when he was 'destroyed'. Of course, People believed that Harry Potter was the one that defeated the dark lord at Halloween in 1981. James and Lily Potter had been killed, while their only baby was sent to his only remaining family. The Dursley's had a boy around the same age as young Harry, and the headmaster of the school where Harry Potter studied, Albus Dumbledore, Had placed baby harry at their doorstep. Since then Harry Potter was a Cook, janitor, cleaner and more for the family that looked like a baboon (Vernon Dursley), A giraffe (Petunia Dursley) and a baby killer whale ( Dudley Dursley) Harry received very few attention, and even less food for him to grow.  
So while his life at the Dursley's was less then pleasant, you would think that his life at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, up high in the scottish highlands, would be better if not good for him.

WRONG, his life there was a mix of the utmost enjoyment, and uber sadness. His first year at Hogwarts, his life was put in danger multiple times. Some of these things were a three headed dog, who listened to the name Fluffy. Or a bucking broom that tried to throw him of, or a detention in a forest so dangerous, that it was called 'the Forbidden Forest'. And to top that of, Harry's defence against the dark arts teacher was possessed by the very same thing that killed his parents at Halloween.

His second year, started out well. A man, who was so much more in love with his own reflection than teaching Defence against the dark arts, tried again and again to single out Harry, and have some wise counsel (A/N*As I write this I can't help but feel sick in my stomach*) for the boy, while Harry heard a voice threatening to kill anyone who was there.  
Discovering that he could speak to snakes, Harry was soon labelled 'the heir of Slytherin' and again singled out. In the end Harry found out that the younger sister of his best mate Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, had been enchanted by a diary, that belonged to T. .

So Harry faced again the thing that killed his parents, this time it was younger as he had put a part of his soul in the diary, and it had help from a sixty meter long snake, that could kill you with a glance of it's eyes. By a miracle, Harry survived, killing the diary and the junior Tom Riddle, and killing the giant snake. Third year, Harry was the favourite target of soul sucking monsters that the ministry placed around Hogwarts to 'protect' the students from the maniac and right hand of the dark Lord, Sirius Black.

So Harry had to learn, to counter the dementors negative feelings, a bit of advanced magic, called the Patronus charm. Eventually, it turned out that Sirius Black was not the one who had led You-Know-Who to the Potters that Halloween in 1981. It was the family rat of Ron Weasley, who reformed itself into a man called Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the real betrayer, and only for Harry did Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (that year's defence teacher) drop their wands.

But after what seemed to be a dream come true (Leaving the Dursley's and moving with his godfather Sirius Black) Harry's dream was shattered as Peter Pettigrew escaped and Remus Lupin changed into a werewolf.  
Harry saved Black and himself, by using a little devise called a time turner, Preventing the dementors from removing his and Sirius's souls. Black was still forced to run, and Harry returned to the Dursley's.

The last year, his fourth year, saw Harry as one big failure. Almost nobody believed him when he said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of fire, that would choose the champions of the triwizard tournament. It was the last task that brought Harry to a graveyard where he unwillingly participated into the resurrection of the dark lord Voldemort. Escaping with the cup, and the body of the other triwizard champion, Harry pleaded to Dumbledore and the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge that Voldemort was back. Dumbledore believed him. Fudge didn't. Worse, he dismissed it outright, that Voldemort was not back.

So Harry sat there, working in the garden of his aunt and uncle, while Ginny Weasley stood there watching him. Her life story was also interesting, and just as confusing. She met Harry Potter briefly, the year before she went to Hogwarts. She waved her brothers goodbye, and secretly Harry Potter to.  
The next year, her brothers, Fred, George and Ron rescued Harry from Privet Drive, where he was help prisoner. The moment that Ginny saw Harry there, sitting at the table of the Burrow, she ran to her room and stayed there for the most part. The rest of the school year for Ginny was one large nightmare, she didn't make many friends, she lost parts of her memory and would sometimes wake up with red paint on her clothes.

When Harry Potter had killed the giant snake and the book form of Tom Riddle, Ginny woke up from her nearly death experience. The first thing that Harry did was touching Ginny as she started to cry, for being the one responsible of unleashing the snake on the student body. As they hugged each other, neither could see a faint shiny light surrounding them. Ginny's second year was normal, except she sometime got vision's of Harry's adventures. She also rekindled her friendship with one weird girl who lived a few miles from her home.

Her third year, Ginny brought enough courage up to ask Harry Potter if she could be one of his friends, since most students and even some of the staff, believed that Harry put his name in the Goblet of fire for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry also took Ginny to Hogsmeade, where he asked her to accept his invitation to be his date at the yule ball. She accepted, and the rest for the school year, Ginny and Harry were seen as a couple.  
"Harry?" Harry jumped up from his place in the garden, and pulled out his wand, only to lower it as he came face to face with his best friend. "Ginny, Please don't scare me like that again." panted Harry, clutching his chest. "Sorry, Harry." Said Ginny, looking down and feeling her face heating up. Harry had been working in the garden for a time and he had removed his shirt, leaving his upper body naked. He didn't look bad, only a bit to skinny.

"Ginny, Why do you have your trunk with you?" Asked Harry, seeing Ginny standing there in the full sunlight. She wore a simple plain skirt, and a top that made her developing body look extra good. "Can we go inside Harry? There is something I need you to tell" Said Ginny, as she looked around. Harry nodded and led her into the house. The Dursley's were on a extended Holiday, and left Harry alone. He promised that he would take care of the garden and to do several chores everyday. For that, Harry was allowed to walk free, as long as he didn't do and 'freaky things'.

Ginny sat down on one of the sofa's that were in the house. Compared to the Burrow, this place looked like it had never been lived in. Everywhere were sheets of plastic, that covered every square inch of the room and furniture. Harry sat next to her and Ginny started to talk. "Harry, I've decided to go against Professor Dumbledore's orders, of not contacting you. I've found out that somewhere in America, a Potter still walks around, who is your older sister." Harry looked at her, his eyes searching her face for any trace of lies. "I-I-I have a sister?" Harry asked, his voice betraying his confusion, hope and fear. Ginny nodded and removed from her trunk a piece of parchment and gave it to Harry. Harry started to read, with Ginny looking over his shoulder.

_birth certificate of:  
Anne-Marie Potter.  
Daughter of James Edward Potter  
and  
Lily Evans-Potter.  
Date of Birth: 03-18-1979  
Current Guardian: Charles Xavier  
Current Location: Bayville USA._

"Ginny, I don't care what Dumbledore thinks, I need to find her. She's all I've got. She's my only family" Harry wanted to say more but Ginny placed her finger on Harry's lip and Harry stopped talking. "Harry, there is something else that you need to see." She pulled her finger away from his mouth and gave him a second piece of parchment.

Harry again started to read:

_Certificate of compatible magic  
Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley have shown that their magic is compatible with each other for a bonding to take place.  
Stage one. Connecting: Achieved  
stage two. Sharing vision: Achieved  
Stage three. Start of romantic feeling: Forming.  
Stage four. Magical growth: Pending  
Stage five. Unknown: Pending_

"Ginny?" Harry asked. It seemed that he and Ginny were in some sort of magical bond,. But he didn't understand one bit of it. "Harry, listen to me. I'll try to explain it all, but right now we're running out of time. Your guard is showing up any moment, so please hand over your wand, so I can remove the trace." Not understanding what she meant by the trace, Harry simply held out his wand and Ginny waved her own over it, mumbling a bit. Harry's wand started to smoke a little and he could see something coming out of it. With a snap, Ginny removed the trace, and told Harry that he now could do magic inside the house, and not be caught by the ministry.

"Harry, pack everything, except for your broom, wand and your cloak. We're leaving and we'll try to go to America."  
Harry nodded and a few minutes later, appeared back downstairs, levitating his trunk with his wand.

Climbing on their brooms, Ginny and Harry took of. Their invisibility cloaks tight around them and a sticking charm on their trunks to stick them to the brooms. Their get-away couldn't be better planned, as a minute later a small team of people popped into existence. One of them, a young woman with pink hair started to use magic to scan for Harry Potter, but found nothing. The group started to run around like chickens without their heads, while one sandy haired man, who was going grew smiled. He knew that Ginny and Harry were gone, but he could still smell them. Remus Lupin, werewolf, and member of the order of the Phoenix smiled again as he sent his own patronus, to his best friend and troublemaker in crime, Sirius Black with a message. _´The cuckoo has left the nest.´_

Harry and Ginny had flown for an hour before they were touching down. They landed on a pier, overlooking the ocean. They met there with a man who was riding a very strange looking creature. Half horse and half bird. Harry and Ginny both knew that it was a hippogriff. The rider of the hippogriff was also well known to Harry, and Ginny had known him for two weeks. Sirius Black was behind some of the more powerful muggle repelling charms, that he and Remus had placed. Giving them a small parcel and a tissue, he waved and soon soared through the air on the hippogriff's back.

Looking at the tissue, Harry couls see a few words on it. Telling Ginny to hold on tight, he whispered the worlds. _"Dumbledore is lozing his marbles"_ Feeling the pul behind his navel, Harry held onto the tissue, and he could see that Ginny did the same. He just hoped that he could find this Charles Xavier, and his sister.


	2. Welcome to America

Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, touched his visor with his hand and smashed Sabertooth through a wall. "Cornered at Branton and Taylor boulevard, I pushed him through a wall, And now we're going to finish this" He said, speaking into a microphone as several other kids came out of the reinforced car, including a blue looking creature, wearing a dark red/black suit with yellow gloves. "NO" Said one of the others that was already here, as he stared into the hole the blast had made. This man was tall, muscular and had a bit of a savage look. He was Logan, or as he was also known Wolverine. "That's not Sabertooth, That's Rogue" He said as he held Cyclops back. The blue furred creature showed up. "How can that be?" he asked, with a german accent. "I don't know, But it is. And she's not thinking straight." Said Logan, as he slowly walked through the hole in the wall.

Summers looked at the other kids who stood there."Okay, you four hang back and wait for the others. we don't want to spook her" He said as he followed Logan inside the building. Looking inside the warehouse, they could see it was used for storage of several crates "Rogue?" called Scott, hoping to get an answer. "Are you in here? Talk to me"

A few aisle's further, the savage-looking Sabertooth, shifted into a young woman, who's hair was auburn with a white streak between them, she wore a see through green blouse, and a black halter top. One of her arms was fully exposed, as if the sleeve was ripped of her blouse. A black leather skirt with black legging connected wo thick combat boots. She wore dog collars around her neck and her wrist. Her hand were covered by black gloves and she was panting against the crates that were stored there.  
"Tell me what's happening, we're here to help you" came Scott's voice again. Rogue held her head between her hands, as images of a boy with brown hair and a girl with deep red hair touched each other. The images followed each other very soon, and soon she was shifting into an exact copy of Scott Summers in his uniform.

A lone figure walked through the aisle's looking for his prey, when all of a sudden an exact copy of Scott Summers jumped down in front of him. Scott looked at his double in shock. "Hey Bigshot, better help yourself" Said the duplicate as he blasted Scott with a red beam from his eyes. Scott was pushed through a box of wood and yelled in surprise, as he fell down at the feet of Logan. Logan extended his hand and Scott took it. "Ahh.. That hurts more than I though." He complained. Logan looked around. "She's shapeshifting, she could be anybody." The words had left his mouth as the whole warehouse started to shake. "Like Avalanche?" Asked Scott, as he and Logan were buried under several boxes. A tall boy with a black spandex suit with a helmet in his face showed up, before returning to the figure of Rogue, who held on to a rack to get her head together. "Help me" she said, her voice bringing over the fear and confusion she felt.

"We will Rogue, Just stay calm" Said Logan, as he and Scott climbed out of the pile of boxes that had fallen on them. "We're your friends" Said Scott. Rogue's eyes went wide open and several memories of a young goth girl came past her vision. Rogue's eyes went stormy white, and as she raised her arms she said: "I have no friends" before she shifted again. This time she shifted into a african woman with white hair, and started to call upon wind and lightning.  
The other kids outside slowly backed away, as the storm inside the building blasted the windows broken and Scott and Logan were pushed though the wall. They landed on the street where a redhead with green eyes started to talk to Logan. "We've surrounded the warehouse. What's wrong with her? She asked to Logan and Scott.

Scott held his ribs as if in great pain, and turned to his best friend. "It's like every person she ever absorbed is fighting to take over." Scott wanted to give her more information, but the roof of the warehouse was blown up, showing the african woman, shaping back into Rogue. With her hands holding lighting, and her eyes glowing red, she launched an red beam at the trio on the ground. Jean Grey could only use her telekenise to get herself, Scott and Logan out of there, before the red beam hit. She placed herself and them ten meters away from the impact zone, just as the blue furred human thing appeared with a puff of smoke. "I think she's gotten control over all those powers at once, and it's not a good thing." Said Logan, just as a black jet flew right at Rogue, who could only move it with the powers of magnetism. The jet crashed and upturned several cars, before it laid on the street, next to a bus shelter. Rogue continued to use the optic blasts from her eyes, to cause mayhem, and several of the teens who were there, all wearing the same black suit with an X on their shoulder and belt, were busy dodging the beams of red light.

"Jean, Pull her down" Said Scott, and Jean Grey used her powers to pull Rogue down a few feet, before Rogue used the same powers on Jean, pushing her away. Scott in his anger fired again, but Rogue had some sort of shield around her, that prevented Scott's blast to hit Rogue. Rogue retaliated and shot a bolt of lightning back at Scott, who got out of the way just in time. The street where Scott had stood was smoking, and Rogue looked down to the group of people. Behind her the blue furred creature appeared with a pouf of smoke. "You're coming with me Rogue" It said as Rogue tried to remove its limbs from her body. Another pouf, and they were gone, but a second later, Rogue re-appeared. Having ditched her passenger, who rolled over the ground below,Rogue was assaulted by several strong winds. The origin of the winds came before her in the air. "Rogue, I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt any more people."

She moved her arms and a flash of lightning shot from a thundercloud into Rogue. Rogue was hit and for a second she looked like she was down, but she pushed het hand out, and with the power she had to control the weather, she manipulated the thundercloud to hit her opponent with three lightning strikes. Storm was falling and Jean Grey used her powers to prevent Storms death by falling out of the sky. This was the chaos where Harry and Ginny appeared in. Their Portkey had delivered them right into a battlefield. Of course, Harry and Portkey's are not a good combination, so Harry was once again on the ground, this time with Ginny landing on him.

"Welcome to America" Said Harry, trying to get Ginny of his chest and standing up. The moment he stood, he had to dive again, as a large man was pushed by some sort of lasers over the car where they had landed. Harry was not fast enough to avoid an injury, from the man's claws that tried to prevent him from hitting the heavily armoured x-van. Harry held his hand to his cheek, as he tried to stop the bleeding from the wound that he got from the man who hit the large van. "Harry, you're alright?" Asked Ginny, as she stayed down near Harry. She pulled something from her pocket and started to rub Harry's cheek with it. "The twins gave me this, it's a healing paste, that will heal most cuts. They developed it for their joke shop."

"Well, I'll have to thank them once we have found my sister." Said Harry, as he slowly looked around, trying to see where everyone was. Then he saw her, but at the moment he had seen her, she started to scream and shape shift into several people, including a very large round boy, who made Dudley look like a bodybuilder, A woman with red hair and green skin, a feral looking man, A woman with the most beautiful red coloured hair, and finally she reverted into her base shape. Of a girl with goth-looking clothes, auburn hair with a white bang it in and brown eyes.  
She collapsed in the arms of the same man who gave Harry his injury. That man looked at another man in a wheelchair.

They were to far away to hear what was said, but as the group started to move, Harry and Ginny made their move to. Casting both on the girl who was in the arms of the large man, the tracking charms took hold without anyone seeing it. Harry also placed a tracking charm on the van, as the group pulled into it. Harry then felt a small tingle at the back of his neck and turned around. There upon the rooftops stood a red-headed, green-skinned woman, who was looking at the van as it moved away. "Ginny" Harry's call pulled Ginny out of her daze and looked at the same woman who Harry had seen, she to pulled her wand from her belt and looked at the woman. The woman saw two people looking at her, did a back flip and vanished into the night.

"Harry, who was that?" asked Ginny, still pointing her wand at the place where they had seen the mysterious woman. "I don't know Ginny, but we'll figure it out later. Right now I want to find my sister, and that means that we need to follow that van." "Then we need to hurry, we can only follow that van for about two miles before the charm gets to weak to track." Said Ginny, her voice getting a little louder. Harry nodded and opened his trunk and picked up a piece of parchment out of his trunk, before he shut it again.  
"Watch this Ginny" Said Harry as he touched his wand to the piece of parchment. "I sollemly swear I'm up to no worldly good." Harry intoned, and before his and Ginny's eyes, the second edition of the marauders map appeared, showing the world, surrounded by a werewolf, a black dog and a stag. "Moony and Padfoot made this. It's an aid that will help us reaching my sister." Harry said as he touched his wand to the United stated and it zoomed in to the town of Bayville. He tapped his wand again and to Ginny's surprise saw the signature of their tracking charms moving away.

"Come on Ginny, If we follow at 1.5 mile altitude, the muggles won't see us. We can use this map to get close to my sister." Harry said, already mounting his broom. Ginny copied his actions and together they flew upwards and onwards. It took them the most of the night and early in the morning to reach the van, it was parked in a garage, where several cars were parked. "Harry, I know you want to visit your sister now, but maybe we need to ring a bell or something like that" said Ginny. "Also, maybe we can get a bit of a nightrest, I know that I'm dead tired."  
"Okay Ginny, We'll try it your way. It wouldn't be good if we just barged in." Said Harry, as he and Ginny walked to the gate.

Just as they climbed into the bushes, they heard a car stopping before the gate, and Harry told Ginny to be quiet. From their place in the bushes, they could hear the voices of two females, "What do you see now, Destiny? Is Rogue back in our future? Asked one of the voices.  
"She is, but now a great darkness falls over you both." Said the other woman. "What kind of darkness?" Asked the first woman again.  
"An anciend mutant will be walking the world again. Your fate, Your's and Rogue's are is his hands."

The car drove away, leaving Harry and Ginny silent and fearfully for harry's sister. As soon as the car was out of distance, Harry ran to the gate and saw a button with a screen. Touching it, he was soom in contact with a african woman with snowwhite hair.  
"Hello, welcome to Charles Xavier's school of gifted youngsters. How may I help you?" She asked.  
"My name is Harry Potter and I'm here to see my sister."Said Harry.

**This Story is now available for adoption **


End file.
